


Seeing The Invisible

by OrChan12



Series: Oiyama week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The Incredibles Fusion, Drabble, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OiYama Week, Day 6: Superpowers/Disney AU </p>
<p>Tadashi thinks his ability to disappear can keep him from talking to his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing The Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I totally had the Incredibles in mind when I wrote this.

He was staring at the handsome teen again from a far. He was too shy to say anything, moreover to approach him. Oikawa Tooru was a popular guy, liked by all the female students in school. Tadashi, however, was an outsider, often mocked by bullies for his freckles. When Tooru walked towards Tadashi's direction, the freckled boy disappeared. Or he turned invisible would be more correct, even though he felt he wouldn't be noticed anyway.

 

"I can't believe I did this again," Tadashi complained. He had no idea how to get over his timidity- though he was lucky to be able to turn himself invisible so he wouldn't have to face other people.

He was eating dinner with his family. He was adopted by two men, both had superpowers too. Daichi and Koushi used to be superheroes who worked together, but had to settle down for normal jobs since the world began to hate superheroes. Still, they got married and adopted three children. Tadashi was the first child. Later, Yuu, who possessed an abnormal ability to run fast, joined the family. Shoyo was the latest edition to the family. He didn't possess any powers, not that anyone minded.

"It's okay to be shy," said Koushi with a wide smile, "you'll get over it eventually." He was teaching Shoyo how to hold the spoon, but the orange haired baby just smeared the food all over his face while giggling.

"But be careful," added Daichi. "You use your power way too much in school. Someone might discover you."

"I use it to hide from my bullies too," Tadashi mumbled.

"Just run, they will never be able to catch you," Yuu said with a smile.

"You are the one who is a runner."

 

The lesson was over and Tadashi packed his stuff. The last lesson was gym class and due to budget cuts, they had to share the gym with the third years. It meant Tooru was in the gym too. Since he wasn't alone, he couldn't use his ability. He just tried not to stare at Oikawa too much.

Tadashi packed his belongings and he was ready to go back home when he was stopped by someone. He turned around only to face Tooru. Up close, Tadashi could see Tooru was taller than him, but not by much. His brown hair looked as fabulous as always. He also smiled at his underclassman. "Finally, I was able to find you!"

"What?" Tadashi was surprised. Why would Tooru search for him? He wished he could be invisible so he wouldn't have to talk to the other teen. He was never good at talking with others. He got confused and nervous.

"I tried talking to you, but you always disappear somewhere. It is really hard to keep track with you," Tooru sighed.

Tadashi laughed nervously. "Always disappear, that's funny," he mumbled while wishing he it would be over soon. He probably sounded stupid.

Tooru blinked his eyes. "Yeah… Either way, is it true you used to play volleyball in junior high?"

"Yes," but he wasn't a regular, something he didn't say out loud.

"Great!" Tooru called. "Why don't you join our team? We could use more players."

Tadashi knew Tooru's position was the captain. "I quit. I'm not that good."

Tooru didn't mind the answer. "I'll be the judge of that. See you tomorrow?"

"I said I can't-"

"Be here at three."

"Wait a minute-"

"See you tomorrow," Tooru winked at him. He walked few steps, but stopped, remembering something. "What is your name?"

He decided to use a fake name. "Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"Nice meeting you, Yama-chan."

He couldn't believe it was happening to him. He tried to be less noticeable as possible, so how come he was still noticed?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but it this won't be a multi chapter, I can just mention powers. However, even this AU can turn to a multichapter easily, I only need to think of a vilian. 
> 
> Also, how many of you thought Oikawa would be the superhero one?
> 
> Please leave a review^^


End file.
